


Pliroy secret santa for Zeda

by Urutani



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pliroy, Pliroy Secret Santa, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urutani/pseuds/Urutani
Summary: Jean jaquecs leroy is a Omega and Yuri plisetsky Alfa, celebrate Christmas





	Pliroy secret santa for Zeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeda/gifts).



> Fanart created especially for Zeda.  
> I hope and you like it, I wish you a happy Christmas full of pliroy

Done with a lot of love for Zeda. 

I admire your art a lot, you are an excellent artist, for that you deserve the best of Christmas, I hope the next fanarts are to your liking.

I´m sorry, i´m not many words hehehee

 

Merry Christmas :*


End file.
